Verdades
by Dafne Black
Summary: Todo fue tan rápido… Verlo allí mirando con sus ojos grises los terrenos de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Este es mi premier one-shot –o como se escriba (soy novata)-. Espero que os guste y por favor dejen reviews. Los que escribís aquí también sabéis lo que significa saber lo que opinan los lectores. Además, este en concreto depende de lo que guste, lo continuaré o no. Puede que no sea sólo un one-shot. Depende del éxito (que chantajista soy ¿eh?) Va, enserio, es muy importante. Aunque sea un simple "está bien" o "no me gusta" me vale.**

**Otra cosa más: no he puesto nombres ni apenas descripción pero supongo que todos sabéis de quien se trata cada uno. Y si no... dejad volar la imaginación. ¿Quién os gustaría que fuera? El chico creo que se sabe quien es pero... ¿y la otra persona? Puede ser chico, chica, vosotros, yo... Aunque creo que es demasiado evidente como para pensar en otros personajes pero si se os ocurre alguno, estoy abierta a sugerencias...**

**_NOTA: cuando veáis este signo #_**_**quiere decir que al final del capi hay una aclaración. He preferido ponerlo al final para no romper el contenido. Ya sabéis... si estáis metidos en la historia, pues... mejor que no salga una risa ni nada por el estilo ¿no?**_

**_AVISO: estos personajes no son míos (excepto a lo mejor el personaje que no está muy claro. Eso depende de la personificación que le deis) . Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices_**

**Y sin decir más aquí os dejo:**

**VERDADES**

_Todo fue tan rápido… Verlo allí mirando con sus ojos grises los terrenos de Hogwarts. Unos ojos que nunca me había parado a admirar.. Su pelo rubio habitualmente engominado estaba ahora desordenado y cayendo por su frente lo que le hacía más atractivo. Mi mirada viajo de su rostro pálido y fino a sus brazos, su torso, sus piernas…Era una imagen bastante….sinceramente…sensual; si no fuera por que era él claro. Volví de nuevo a observar sus ojos en los que ahora había un brillo rojo provocado por la luz del Sol y, para mi sorpresa, una lágrima solitaria que desapareció con un gesto rápido de un dedo que había hecho escena para eliminarla. _

_Entonces, giró bruscamente la cabeza y me vio. Ahí… observándole…_

-¿Qué miras?-escupió mirándome con asco.

_Eso mismo me preguntaba yo. ¿Qué hacia mirando a ese chico que tanto odiaba? No tenía ninguna respuesta. No había ninguna explicación así que opté por inventarme una._

-Sólo veía lo frágil que puedes resultar algunas veces-contesté con una sonrisa ladeada.

_No se porque dije eso. Pero al estar observándole…había percibido en el algo de melancolía. Le había sentido triste… y eso es lo que me había llamado la atención. Sí; eso era. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?_

-¿De que hablas?-dijo acercándose a mí con una mirada fulminadora.

_Yo retrocedí. El hecho de sentirle tan cerca hacía que la situación me resultara incomoda y un tic en la boca me delató. Para disimularlo me llevé la mano a la misma y sólo pude decir:_

-Me aburres-dije haciendo como que bostezaba.

_El chico entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirarme directamente a lo ojos. Luego unos segundos, los bajó para observar mi boca que de nuevo empezó a temblar. Divertido, sonrío y me miró. Tenía ganas de jugar. Se lo vi en sus ojos._

-¿Te pongo nervios...?#-dijo acercándose.

-¿De que hablas?-_no le dejé terminar_.

_Volví a retroceder. Pero era cierto. ¿Por qué esa asquerosa rata me hacía temblar?_

-¿Es que acaso te gusto?-dijo acercándose de nuevo, pero esta vez más.

-Siempre pensé que estabas loco y esto lo revindica-le conteste _intentando parecer indiferente ante la sensación de sentir su respiración tan cerca_.

_Pero él lo notó y para seguir jugando me susurró al oido:_

-No intentes fingir-y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja para después besarlo.

_Sentí un escalofrío seguido de un gran calor interno. ¿Era eso posible¿Podía ese rastrero hacerme sentir así?_

_**(N/A: ups, vaya, vaya... ¿quién será? jjejejeje)**_

**Hasta aquí llegamos!**

**De vosotros depende que la continué o no. Así que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Pulsar _GO_ y escribir vuestra opinión y vuestros deseos. ¿Queréis que la continúe, que la deje por que es una "caquita"...? También acepto sugerencias sobre como queréis que siga y críticas muy malas aunque también acepto buenas (jejejejeje)**

**Bueno, el destino está en vuestras manos. **

**Que la inspiración os acompañe! **

**XAOXAO**

**(Aprovecho para hacer propaganda de " NO SÓLO UN AÑO MÁS..." mi otro fic. Espero que me dejéis reviews ¡PLISSS!**

**XAOXAO**

**DAFNE BLACK **

 **_amiga, novia, prometida y esposa de mi amado SIRIUS_ _BLACK_  ; - P **


	2. Chapter 2

_**AVISO: estos personajes no son míos (excepto a lo mejor el personaje que no está muy claro. Eso depende de la personificación que le deis) . Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. L a inspiración de muchos aprendices**_

**VERDADES**

_Mi cabeza reaccionó y me aparté. Vi como el chico sonreía al ver que había conseguido lo que quería._

-¿Pero qué haces?-le recriminé con un _temblor en mis rodillas._

-Vamos, mírate… no intentes decir que no te ha gustado…

-No me ha gustado-mentí; pues _si me había gustado_...

-No me mientas-dijo acercándose de nuevo.

_Justo cuando se iba a echar sobre mí de nuevo le esquivé y me coloque detrás de él._

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué no le diga a nadie que te he visto apunto de llorar?-_quería cambiar de tema_ y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-No se de que me hablas-dijo mirando al suelo.

_Lo conseguí. Ahora era yo quién le ponía nervioso a él._

-Si lo sabes. ¿Qué te pasa-dije poniendo cara de fingida tristeza-tu papá está muy lejos?-sus ojos volvieron a mí- ¿El dinero no te da para comprarte más gomina?

_Sabía que estaba siendo muy cruel pues su padre estaba en Azkabán y seguramente no le iba muy bien en su casa. ¿Pero qué importaba? Era...era esa cucaracha que tanto odiaba. No podía dolerle nada de lo qué le dijera yo. Aunque…los ojos del chico confesaron lo contrario. Un brillo en ellos hizo que comprendiera que me había pasado. Pero no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía yo hacerle llorar? Era... era impensable._

_Ahora, a pesar de lo que el me acababa de hacer sólo podía sentir lástima_.

-Yo...-intenté decir-lo siento...no quería_...-¿que podía decirle? Eso era lo que yo estaba buscando. Pero nunca había creído que lo conseguiría. Ahora me sentía como una rata...me había convertido en lo mismo que él._

_Un silencio lo rodeó todo. Solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración._

_Los ojos del chico fueron poco a poco perdiendo ese brillo, para dejar paso a que sus mejillas se sonrojasen por la vergüenza que debía haber sentido al ponerse así delante de mí._

_Yo hubiera preferido que me insultara; pero por lo visto, el sólo necesitaba desahogarse. Se fue hacía la pared y se sentó en el suelo._

_Yo no sabía si irme o...no sabía que hacer. Pero ver a alguien tan mal... Decidí acercarme y me arrodillé frente a él. _

-Lo siento-le dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro-nunca pensé que... bueno... que te pudiera afectar algo que yo te dijera.

_El chico me miró. Estaría analizando la respuesta que me iba a dar y la situación en la que estábamos que era un tanto irreal._

-Yo también tengo sentimientos...aunque déjalo... ¿qué te importa a ti lo que yo sienta?

_Eso era cierto. ¿Qué me importaba a mi lo que él pudiera sentir? Pero algo dentro de mí me obligaba a quedarme allí y consolarle._

-No es que me importe mucho. Es que...yo no soy como tú. No pretendo hacer daño a la gente-respondí con _enfado_.

_¿Cómo podía haberme dicho que el tenía sentimientos ¿Y yo qué? ¿Es que a mi no me dolía cada cosa que me decía?_

-Mira... déjalo. No ayudas mucho -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y apoyándola en la pared-.

_Yo le observé con atención. Se estaba comportando tan raro..._

_Sin darme cuenta, estaba allí... a su lado sin poder quitar los ojos de su rostro._

_El chico me volvió a mirar._

-¿Qué quieres?-me interrogó.

_Yo sólo pude seguir en silencio y admirar sus ojos enrojecidos. Sentí un deseo intenso de acercarme y secarle las lágrimas...de abrazarle y consolarle. Pero... ¿cómo iba a hacer yo eso?_

-Sólo quiero ayudarte-le _confesé_.

-No puedes.

-¿Por qué eres tan...?-_no se me ocurría ninguna palabra para describirle. Negué con la cabeza._

-Cállate-me pidió insinuando que no siguiera hablando. Pero _yo no pensaba parar._

-¿Por qué tienes que echar a la gente que pretende ayudarte?-volví a recriminarle.

-Te he dicho que te calles-repitió.

_Yo seguí..._

- Por eso en estos momentos estas tan sólo.

El chico comenzó a sonrojarse y volvió a surgir un brillo en sus ojos

-Por eso no tienes a nadie que te consuele ni...

-Para...-susurró con furia casi arrancándose los pelos de la cabeza.

Yo _le ignoré._

-¿Por qué tienes que comportarte tan frío? ¿Por qué te muestras tan distante? ¿Por qué no eres más abierto y dejas que la gente te ayude? ¿Por qué eres tan...?

**Tachín tachán! Aquí está lo que sigue. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Si queréis que lo continúe: sólo... MANDAR UN REVIEW CON-YA-SABÉIS-QUÉ! **

**Muchos saludos para todos los que lo siguen. Gracias _algida_ pues has sido la unica que me mandaste un review (y eso que no sueles acerlo así que doble gracias)**

**Necesiato criticas constructivas para saber que mejorar. También sujerencias y dudas. PLIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**XAOXAO**

**DAFNE BLACK **

 **_amiga, novia, prometida y esposa de mi amado SIRIUS_ _BLACK_ ; - P**** **


	3. Chapter 3

_**AVISO: estos personajes no son míos (excepto a lo mejor el personaje que no está muy claro. Eso depende de la personificación que le deis) . Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. L a inspiración de muchos aprendices**_

**VERDADES**

-PORQUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE APARENTAR ¿VALE?-_chilló dejándome con la boca abierta. Su cara estaba roja de furia e invadida a la vez por la tristeza._

_-¿Qué¿Por qué?-pregunté sin entender._

_El chico suspiró y el brillo de sus ojos se transformó en lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas rojas hasta terminar en su túnica._

-Porque... porque tengo que aparentarlo. No puedo deshonrar el apellido de mi familia comportándome como un chico normal y... y juntándome con gente como tu...no puedo...no puedo...me odiarían... –el chico escondió su cara entre sus brazos- no sabes lo difícil que es esto para mi. Todo es una... una mierda-afirmó con el mayor asco posible-. Mi padre está en la cárcel y mi madre no para de llorar desde que lo cogieron. Y toda mi familia insiste en que tengo que unirme a ellos. Que tengo que demostrar el valor de mi apellido... Pero yo no quiero...no quiero... sólo quiero ser normal... sólo quiero reír con mis amigos y no tener más preocupaciones que las chicas y estudiar para los exámenes. Quiero volver a casa y que mi padre esté allí para abrazarme y decirme lo mucho que me quiere...sólo quiero tener a alguien con quien hablar, con quién compartir mis dudas, mis conflictos, mis sueños...alguien...alguien con quien compartir... con quien compartir mi corazón...-sollozó.

-Yo...-comencé ha decir. _Pero no sabía como continuar. Todo esto me había dejado sin palabras. No sabía como debía reaccionar. ¿Y si era una trampa¿Y si pretendía engañarme para reírse de mi?... Pero no podía ser. Él estaba demasiado afectado. No podía ser que montara todo esto para fastidiarme._

_Entonces, los ojos grises me miraron derramando más lágrimas en su alzamiento._

-Te necesito a ti-confesó. Y seguidamente se acercó a y me besó.

**WOW! Os dejo con la intriga de lo que pasa (que mala soy). Como en los capis anteriores, si queréis que continúe hacermelo saber de la manera normal: con reviews y espero que largos con opiniones, sugerencias, maleficios, amenazas... etc. ¡Quiero reciews constructivos para mejorar!**

**Gracias a:**

algida

lizzie

AureaAspen

**También me gustaría que me dijerais quién creeis que es y por qué. Me gustaría mucho saber lo que pensáis.**

**Hasta el próximo! (Si recivo reviews claro...) jejeje**

**XAOXAO**

**DAFNE BLACK **

 **_amiga, novia, prometida y esposa de mi amado SIRIUS_ _BLACK_ ; - P**** **


	4. Chapter 4

¿Alguien sabe quién es el Diablo

_**AVISO: estos personajes no son míos (excepto a lo mejor el personaje que no está muy claro. Eso depende de la personificación que le deis) . Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices**_

**VERDADES**

_Eso dejó mi cuerpo petrificado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Cómo podía el necesitarme¿A mí? _

_Sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Y no pude retirarme. Ese tacto hacía que unas sensaciones jamás sentidas brotaran de mi interior. Y me di cuenta de que, por mucho que intentara negarlo...ese chico me atraía. _

_Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con más rapidez y sentí mariposas en mi estómago. Le devolví el beso. El lo notó e intentó penetrar más en mí... y yo no pude evitarlo. Nuestras lenguas se rozaron y liberaron una pasión antes escondida que ahora podía gritar sin miedo._

_Nos separamos para respirar. Noté como me acariciaba el rostro suavemente con sus frías, aunque para mí, cálidas manos. Le miré a los ojos, y por primera vez pude ver al verdadero chico que tantos años había odiado. Pero era totalmente distinto... y tenía miedo. Lo podía sentir...lo podía ver. Estaba aterrado._

_Fue como si una venda se retirara de mis ojos. ¿Cómo habían podido mis ojos estar tan ciegos? El pobre había tenido que estar fingiendo por su familia, por no defraudarla... Era sólo un chico dentro de un conflicto del que no podía salir...del que estaba atrapado; y seguramente; para siempre._

_Él se percató de lo que había echo y se sonrojó mirando hacia otro lado._

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

_Yo sonreí y él me miró interrogante. Era la primera vez que se disculpaba, y resultaba que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Me había gustado. _

-Adelante-me dijo-ríete de mí.

-No me estoy riendo de ti-_le confesé_-es que...es la primera vez que me pides perdón...

-Por favor, no sigas, bastante tengo ya.

-Y-seguí- no tenías por qué. No me ha molestado. Creí que era evidente-_susurré; pues yo le había devuelto el beso_.

_El chico me miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. _

**Y hasta aquí llegó lo nuevo. Se que lo que escribo no es mucho pero es que va como por situaciones. De esta va a pasar a otra y bueno... ya sabéis ¿no? ... y si no... lo siento; no se como explicarlo. Pero claro...eso será si recibo reviews... porque si no... ¿de que me sirve seguirlo si nadie lo lee? Yo lo tengo todo en mi cabeza. Si queréis saber lo que ocurre solo tenéis que dar vuestra opinión sea la que sea. criticas constructivas, tomatazos... de todo. **

**cero que este es un buen final no? (jejeje-risa malvada) **

**Gracias a:**

**Sara Lunatica Black**

**diouxx: bueno, sigo si quereis... como me habeis demostrado. sigue dejando reviews y seguro q sigo. graciasss  
**

**Cate Webster  
**

**arupotti**

**Por cierto, gracias de verdad a las/los cuatro pues a subido los reviwes (son pocos verdad? y yo actualizando, esk no puede ser...)  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos y que la magia os acompañe (jejejeje) –que cutre ¿verdad?-.**

**otra cosa, me gusdtaria q me dierais kien creeis que es ... aber esas opiniones... o kien os gustaria que fuera... **

**Gracias a todos los que lo leen si hubiera otro capi, tardaria porque mi ordenador sa kedao steril(se le ha roto el maxo de la bateria) y tardan ¡15 DIAS! en arreglarlo y yo lo tenia to metio ahí asi que no se cuando podre actualizarlo de nuevo pero are lo imposible. MUXOS BSOS**

**XAOXAO**

**DAFNE BLACK **

 **_amiga, novia, prometida y esposa de mi amado SIRIUS BLACK_  ; - P **


	5. Chapter 5

**VERDADES**

**_AVISO: estos personajes no son míos (excepto a lo mejor el personaje que no está muy claro. Eso depende de la personificación que le deis) . Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices_**

_Sonrisa que no dudé en devolverle._

_A este gesto él respondió acercándose a mí de nuevo. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando sentí como sus dedos acariciaban mi rostro retirando el cabello que cubría mi rostro para besar mi frente._

_Nuestra respiración pasó a ser una. _

_En ese momento éramos sólo dos personas que se querían; no dos rivales, éramos sólo dos cuerpos unidos, dos almas deseando fundirse en una..._

_Nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse y mi corazón explotó. Fue un beso suave, muy dulce... _

_¿Cómo podía ser que esto estuviera pasando? Era como si yo lo hubiera deseado durante mucho tiempo... pero... yo nunca... ¿o sí?_

Mi mente fue a para en un recuerdo: El baile de Navidad en cuarto. _Recordé como el me miró, con odio... pero a la vez... otro sentimiento que en ese momento traduje como envidia... y recordé como me sentí yo al notar esa mirada... como deseé ser su pareja... como..._

_No podía ser. ¡Me había enamorado de él¿Desde cuándo¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora? _

_Sus insultos... todo eso me había cegado y me había hecho creer que le odiaba._

_Delgada es la línea que separa la amistad del amor... pero más delgada es aún la que separa el amor del odio._

_Los dos estábamos muy cómodos abrazados, notando nuestros cuerpos juntos confortándose mutuamente._

_Me separé para respirar, pero el siguió pegado a mi bajando por la comisura de mis labios hasta el cuello, el cual comenzó a acariciar delicadamente con su boca. _

_Yo cerré los ojos deseando que ese momento no acabara, pero entonces, al abrirlos, vi como alguien se escabullía por la esquina en la que yo había aparecido, para después quedarme mirando la figura del chico que ahora tenía entre mis brazos._

**Y... hasta aquí llegó queridos lectores. Continuaré por supuesto siempre y cuando dejen reviews...**

Lauryta: muchas gracias por escribir. El personaje, bueno... quizas andes cerca pero no te aseguro nada.

Ya lo iréis descubriendo si sigo escribienso que lo más seguro es que si porque tres reviewa es buena cosa.

Muxos besos y espero que este te guste.

Cate Webster 

arupotti

**Se que he tardado muxo y lo siento pero esk tngo mil cosas k ace y ademas estao sin ordenado asi k... vamos... **

**no e podido acer muxo. ****Espero que os guste y que me dejeis reviews. Por que este es un buen final para una secuela**

**¿verdad? JAJAJA (risa malvada)**

**Bueno, pos lo dixo, gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y los que lo leen y no dejan tambien pero espero plisplis que **

**dejen para ver si les gusta o no.**

**XAOXAO**

**DAFNE BLACK **

 **_amiga, novia, prometida y esposa de mi amado SIRIUS BLACK_  ; - P **


End file.
